That's An Order, Agent Reid
by seditionary
Summary: Hotch has to share a hotel room with Reid, who talks in his sleep and has a sexy dream, apparently involving his Unit Chief. Hotch is intrigued, and decides to see what the power of suggestion can do. Kink Meme entry. Slashy. Mature theme.


**A/N: Yet another Kink Meme entry, lol. This was the prompt: _Hotch/Reid non established relationship. While they share a hotel room Reid has a sexual dream about Hotch and is quite talkative. Hotch is awake wants to see if he can make Reid masturbate and/or come in his sleep just by using his voice (maybe his sexy commanding/Unit Chief tone of voice ?)._****_ Bonus point for Hotch being fixated on Reid's cock._**

**This is slash and contains sexual imagery and, well, read the prompt. **

**So, here we go!**

**Please review, thank you!**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>"Mmm... Hotch..."<p>

Aaron Hotchner's eyes opened, and he frowned. He was just on the verge of sleep after a rough day on a new case, and here was Dr. Reid, sound asleep in the bed next to his, yet still making noise. It was hard enough to drift off with the light on, but he'd had to agree to leave it (in deference to Reid's lingering fear of the dark) or the young profiler would never have shut up. Yet, here he was, talking again, only now Hotch couldn't even say anything to him without the risk of waking him up.

"Hotchhh..." Reid said in a slow, breathy whisper.

Hotch forced himself to close his eyes, hoping the boy would settle down soon. Clearly, he was having a work-related dream and would probably become disturbed enough to come to semi-consciousness and roll over and quiet down. But, after only a few seconds of silence, Hotch heard a soft... giggle?

_Oh, my God, _Hotch thought. What the hell was that boy dreaming about?

"Oh... yes. Yes, Hotch, please. Do it again." Reid's voice had become sultry, lusty. Suddenly, a laugh burst forth. "God! That feels so good! Don't stop, mmmm..."

Hotch sat up. He needed to put a stop to this, if only so he could get some undisturbed rest. He got up and padded over to stand beside Reid's bed, intent on shaking him awake. But, Reid had twisted out from under the covers and was lying flat on his back, and Hotch could see he was clad in a t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxer shorts-which were straining to contain the swollen bulge that was tenting out in the front.

Jesus, he's got a hard-on, Hotch thought. And, it's huge. Hotch blinked. He'd never given any consideration to Reid's... anatomy, before. But, this was remarkable. And, intriguing.

"Reid." He spoke softly. Reid giggled again.

"Oh, Hotch..."

Hotch couldn't suppress a grin. How far could he take this? he wondered. He cleared his throat, and spoke again, this time in a firm, commanding voice. "Reid-touch yourself. Now."

"Mmm..." Reid had a happy smile on his face and he put his hand on his bulging erection.

"Very good. Now, rub."

As if moving through Jell-o, Reid complied, his long fingers moving slowly up and down his plaid-covered shaft.

"Listen to me, Reid. Your dick is growing harder. Harder. Your balls are heavy and swollen..."

Reid's sleeping expression changed from carefree pleasure to frowning concentration. Hotch continued.

"The pressure is building deep within you. Your scrotum is tightening, straining with the load just begging to spill out."

"Unhhh... Hotch, please... need you..."

"I'm taking care of you, Reid. Feel my hand on you?"

"Mmm, touch me, Hotch. Please... Oh, God..."

Hotch smirked, arms folded across his chest. "I am touching you-there, just like that. Now-let it go. Let it out."

"Uhnnn..."

Hotch waited a moment, then added, _"That's an order, Agent Reid. _I expect immediate compliance."

Reid was now stroking himself at a faster rate, moaning and shuddering in his sleep. "Hotch... yes... gonna come... God, please, don't stop..."

Suddenly, Reid arched upward and a cry like an angry kitten erupted from his throat. Hotch watched open-mouthed as a dark stain spread wetly over the front of Reid's underwear. Hotch shook his head in amazement, returned to his bed, and slipped under the covers. After a second, he heard a gasp of dismay, and, "Oh, hell! What the...?"

"Reid, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah. Sorry, Hotch, I didn't mean to wake you up. Damn it, I just-never mind, sorry."

Hotch heard the boy get up and go to his go-bag to retrieve a clean pair of underwear. He padded to the bathroom and Hotch could hear running water as Reid cleaned up. He smiled with satisfaction and pulled the covers over his head.

Maybe now, they could both get some sleep.


End file.
